1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more specifically to an LED chip of a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LEDs are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
A typical LED includes a base, an LED chip disposed on the base and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. The LED chip has two electrodes formed on top and bottom surfaces thereof for being electrically connected to outer electrodes on a bottom of the base. Heat generated by the LED chip only vertically transfers from the bottom surface of the LED chip to the base for dissipation. However, the LED chip is required to be more and more powerful while maintaining a smaller size. Therefore, the LED chip generates more heat and the small bottom surface of the LED chip can not efficiently transfer the heat generated by the LED chip to the base for dissipation.
Therefore, an LED is desired to overcome the above described shortcomings.